Like Father, Like Son
by teshara
Summary: After Harry and Draco are called into the Headmistress office to discuss Albus and Scorpius, they decide to get a drink and find out what else they have in common. Slash. Hot sex. Loose sequel to Something to Talk About.


Harry Potter sat in the Headmistresses office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, squirming.

It was late, after 11, but Professor Sinistra had stuck her head through the Floo and asked Harry if he had a moment to discuss Albus.

What else could he do but find himself dressed and up at the school?

Harry dragged his hands through his salt and pepper hair and tried to rid himself of the dread he felt. It seemed so much easier to deal with when he had been the one in trouble rather than having to apologize for the upbringing of the person in trouble.

He was alone and was examining the portraits hanging on the walls around him. Snape wasn't in his portrait and Dumbledore was lightly snoring in his.

Harry suppressed the urge to wake him just in order to hear his voice. He'd probably wake when McGonagall finally arrived and told him what on earth Albus had been caught doing.

He heard the door creak behind him and he turned to greet McGonagall rather sheepishly, but instead he saw Draco Malfoy, still dressed in his Auror uniform and looking rather annoyed. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Harry.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Bit of trouble with Albus." Harry smirked as he looked Draco up and down. The years had been decent to him. His hair had started receding, but the widow's peak made him look dangerous. "I'm guessing you're not here for a spot of tea."

"Called off a stake out because of that blasted boy!" Draco looked more exasperated than angry. "Another chance to get ahead gone!"

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew Draco had a bit of trouble getting on, what with his family's reputation in tatters. Then when his wife was killed by a band of former Death Eaters a few years back he had surprised everyone by petitioning for an internship with the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic.

He wasn't the oldest intern they had ever had, but the oldest in quite some time.

Harry had become a widower himself two years ago. Ginny had gone over to her parent's house to look at a wall her mother had thought had become unstable. She insisted she could fix it and convinced her mother there was no reason to call in a repairman.

The healers had insisted she had been killed instantly when the wall buckled and crushed her halfway through her spell. She had felt no pain.

But Harry had felt pain. They all had.

Molly had taken it the hardest insisting she should have called in a repairman right away instead of calling Ginny to get her opinion.

Harry was muddling by as a single father. The children were blindsided by the death of their mother and had acted out in different ways.

James had become a little adult overnight, helping make arrangements for the funeral and assisting Harry in figuring out Ginny's accounting books.

Lily had started listening to angry music and threw herself into making magical paintings. Even Molly had to admit she had gotten quite good and they had opted to send her to a Muggle art school instead of Hogwarts as long as she participated in private sessions to learn magic during her holidays.

Albus had started fighting.

He had a short fuse and didn't mind receiving a thrashing as long as he got in a few good punches. Harry truly didn't know what to do with him other than hitting him with a ipetrificus totallus/i and locking him in a closet until puberty was over.

Harry imagined Draco wasn't having any better luck if he was here as well.

"Well, sometimes some things are more important."

"Gah!" Draco snarled to no one in particular. "I swear I'm going to take that boy home and lock him up in the basement!"

Harry chuckled. Draco glared at him.

The door behind Draco opened and Headmistress McGonagall swept into the room.

"Please have a seat Mr. Malfoy."

Draco flopped into the leather chair next to Harry and scowled at McGonagall.

"Now, you must have some idea about why you're here." McGonagall started slowly.

"I'm guessing out children were trying to beat the piss out of each other," Harry sighed resignedly. "That about right?"

"Not quite." McGonagall said. She tried to look as if she was looking for something among the papers on her desk, but Harry noticed her cheeks becoming dark red.

"Then what were they doing?" Draco demanded.

When McGonagall looked up and caught Harry's eye he knew exactly what they had been caught doing.

He felt the bottom of his stomach drop and the blood drain from his face.

"You have got to be joking." Harry whispered.

"What?" Draco demanded. "What have they done? Potter, I swear if this is another one of your bloody dangerous adventures-"

"What?" Harry regained control of himself. "I never asked for any of that rubbish! The only thing I wanted as a kid was a room of my own, food to eat, and for people to leave me alone!"

"Gentlemen!" McGonagall said sharply and Draco and Harry both settled back into their seats.

"Mr. Malfoy, your son was caught having sexual intercourse with Albus Potter on the Astronomy Tower this evening." McGonagall blurted out.

Harry had to burst out laughing at Draco's expression. He looked completely dumbfounded.

"What?" Draco choked out.

"While a romantic relationship between males does not have the same biological repercussions as a relationship between a male and a female student, we still have certain expectations of our students regarding control." McGonagall seemed to be looking at a spot on the ceiling.

"What?" Draco spluttered.

"She's saying our boys aren't likely to knock each other up." Harry said happily. Thank God it wasn't another fight.

Draco snapped his head around to look at Harry and gave Harry an incredulous look Harry had never seen before, but decided he could get used to. i"WHAT?!"/i

And all shock aside, getting a rise like this out of Draco after this many years was priceless.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped. "This is quite serious!"

"Minerva," Harry started. He put his hands on his knees and leaned forward. "My son has lost his mother, become sullen, violent, and generally unpleasant. If I'm being called into your office because he's fallen in love and gotten a bit stupid because of it I'm relieved."

"What?" This time it was more of a squeak. Draco looked as if he were about to faint.

"Well, I suppose it icould/i be a one time thing, but Albus has always been a bit of a romantic. Has a bit of his grandparents in him." Harry was enjoying himself. If the boys really did fancy each other Harry could look forward to this sort of entertainment for years.

Harry's eyes went to the wall and he saw Dumbledore's picture was no longer snoring, but sitting quietly and smirking at them.

He winked at Harry.

Harry winked back.

"Dear Lord." Draco collapsed back into his chair. He looked at Harry and then turned his gaze forward and shook his head in disbelief.

"I will talk to Albus about how he conducts himself at school." Harry assured McGonagall. "He only has a few months left at Hogwarts and I'm sure he can control himself until then."

"Of all the bloody boys in the school-" Draco seemed to be muttering to himself. "Couldn't have picked some nice bloke from his own house and shagged senselessly in the common room like bloody everyone else…"

"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall looked concerned. She peered at him over the tops of her glasses.

"Nothing." Draco seemed to remember where he was. "I'll be talking to Scorpius about discression and respect. He obviously missed a critical message somewhere. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Where are the boys now?" Harry asked curiously.

"I docked them fifty points each," Draco and Harry winced, "for being out after hours and sent them back to their common rooms."

"So no one will know what they were doing?" Harry asked.

"I thought it best to leave the punishment for their behavior while out up to you." McGonagall sniffed. "As long as they aren't destroying school property, trying to kill each other, or running amuck in the Forbidden Forest I couldn't care less what they think they're accomplishing by prowling about. I just brought you here because I think the boys need to have a talk about appropriate behavior."

"It will be taken care of." Harry told McGonagall firmly.

"Thank you, gentlemen." McGonagall looked at both Harry and Draco over the tops of her glasses. "That is all."

Harry rose a little faster than Draco and, out of pity, helped the other man to his feet. He still seemed a bit shaky.

Draco swiped his arm away from Harry when he remembered himself and stormed from the Headmistresses office in a huff.

Harry hastily said his goodbyes to McGonagall and hurried through the castle to catch up with Draco before he got far enough away to apperate.

"Malfoy!" Harry hurried along one of the long stone corridors leading to the front of the castle. "Malfoy!"

He sincerely hoped it was Malfoy he saw take that last turn. It was dark, but it would still be embarrassing to find he had been chasing one of the professors patrolling the halls.

"What?" Draco's annoyed voice came out of the darkness.

"Don't be too hard on him." Harry's voice was almost a plea.

There was a long pause. A light flared in the darkness and Harry made out Draco's features.

"I wasn't going to be." Draco sighed. "Life's hard enough on him without me berating his choice of partner."

Harry felt relieved. "So you knew?"

"Of course I knew. The boy has more hair care products than both his grandparents combined." Draco sniffed.

Harry tried not to laugh. "Alright then."

"You knew about Albus?" Draco sounded curious.

Harry let out a chuckle. "Have you seen his Uncle Bill?"

Draco laughed, to Harry's surprise. "Oh God, what did he do?"

"We were swimming at the shore when Albus was about 10. When Bill and his muscles came out of the water puberty hit poor Albus like a ton of bricks." Harry grinned in the darkness. "Followed him around like a puppy for the rest of the summer. Poor Bill was so embarrassed. Fleur thought it was cute."

Draco snorted. "She would."

"Well, either way, he seems to have turned out alright I suppose." Harry faltered. "There have been rough patches, of course."

"There always are." Draco seemed to size up Harry for a moment. "I could use a drink."

Me too." Harry agreed.

Harry had tried to stay away from drink after Ginny died. He knew where that could lead to. He remembered Sirius clearly. How pathetic he had become.

"Three Broomsticks?" Draco suggested.

For the first time Harry realized all the lines on Draco's face weren't from the shadowy wand light. He looked exhausted.

"Fine by me."

They had walked to Hogsmede in silence and had ignored Hannah Longbottom's curious looks as they walked in together.

The pub wasn't bustling, but it looked as if Hannah wasn't going to be closing up any time soon. A couple of old wizards studying a chess board and enjoying a couple pints sat in one corner. A group of young witches chattered about a local music group that had played a concert earlier in the evening. Couples were scattered about, sitting at the bar and in dimly lit corners.

"Neville still up?" Harry asked her politely, although he already knew the answer.

"Took a sleeping potion around 10 o'clock." Hannah wrinkled her nose. "To be honest I think he's been taking a few too many of them."

"Could be worse Hannah, you do own a pub." Harry pointed out.

"I thank god he's never been a drinker." Hannah sighed. "But you two look like something the cat dragged in. What'll it be?"

"Fire Whisky. And keep them coming." Draco rubbed his forehead.

"Found out about the boys, did you?" Hannah shook her head at the stunned expressions on Harry and Draco. "I see them more than you do during the school year, remember?"

"Make a cute couple, do they?" Harry chuckled.

"Honestly, they're pretty discreet," Hannah admitted as she went behind the counter to get their drinks. "I've just been tending bar a long time."

"How long has this been going on?" Draco seemed more curious than interrogative.

"A few months, from my estimation." Hannah shook her head. "After they uncovered the Hufflepuffs were fixing the Quidditch matches."

"Amazing." Draco shook his head.

Hannah put two glasses of Fire Whisky in front of Draco and Harry and looked to the door as the bell above it rang and a laughing group of young medi-wizards walked in.

Draco reached over and took the bottle from her. "Charge it to my accounts, please. I'd hate to waste your time and have you keep filling us up. Twenty percent tip."

"Thank you very much." Hannah eyed the bottle. "Shall I also get you a room?"

"Probably a good idea. One o'clock wake up please." Draco agreed too easily, in Harry's opinion.

Harry wondered how often Draco got trashed and couldn't get home safely.

Draco made his way to a secluded corner of the pub. A small table was mostly blocked by a thick wooden support beam.

Harry sipped at his whisky as Draco downed his.

"Been a bit hard on your own?" Harry asked.

Draco seemed to be sizing up Harry's comment. "Yea. It has."

Harry tried taking a bigger gulp of whisky and ended up grimacing. "It hasn't been a picnic for us either."

"Can't imagine it has." Draco poured Harry a finger of whisky and himself a double. "Good to see the boys are finally adapting, though."

"Yea." Harry chuckled. "For once he's acting like a normal teenager."

"Listen," Draco finished off his second helping of whisky with one gulp. "Scorpius had a lot of Malfoy in him, that's for certain."

Harry found himself downing half the whisky in his glass out of nervousness.

"But he's been raised with better perspective. Has more of his mother in him than anything. He's just better than the rest of us could be without trying." Draco sloshed the whisky in his glass as he poured himself some more. "He won't be bad for your boy."

"I know."

Harry was relieved this was the way the conversation was going. Albus had been so touchy after his mother had died he'd hate to think of what would happen if he was involved in a secret love affair gone wrong. "Al's a good kid." Harry quirked a corner of his mouth. "Just been a bit lost after his mother went."

"I'm sure he's perfect if Scorpius took a shine to him. That boy is ridiculously picky." Draco snorted.

"I can't say that." Harry laughed out loud. "If he had to share a living area with him I daresay their relationship would be doomed from the get go. The boy is a slob."

Draco laughed and took another swig of his whisky. "Like father, like son."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry suddenly wondered what Draco knew about him.

"You used to leave your dirty clothes all over your sleeping area and the stench from the socks under your bed permeated the whole room!" Draco giggled drunkenly.

"What?!" Harry spluttered. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Dean Thomas." Draco snickered to himself.

"Dean?" Harry laughed. Dean had always given him a hard time about his dirty sock collection. "When did you see Dean and why was he talking about my socks?"

"A few months ago at Wands."

Harry dropped his glass and swore as whisky spread out over the table, spilling onto his lap. He pulled his wand out and cleaned the spill.

"Wands?" Harry squeaked, all talk of socks forgotten.

Wands was a new club in London for wizards who preferred the company of other wizards.

"Well, I don't want another woman." Draco said bitterly. "There was only one woman for me."

"I'm sure Pansy Parkinson would say different." The whisky was talking for Harry now.

"And I'm sure Romilda Vane would be on her knees in a heartbeat if you stuck your head through her Floo." Draco snapped defensively.

"Touché." Harry raised his empty glass and Draco filled it again. Harry drank sparingly.

"So the bit about finding a bloke in his own house to shag? That was from personal experience?" Harry looked amused as he swigged more of his whisky.

Draco darkened in the dim light and Harry was aware his leg was touching Draco's under the table.

"Yea. Timothy Fallon." Draco shook his head.

"I don't think I knew him." Harry frowned.

"Probably not." Draco shrugged. "He was two years ahead of us and kept to himself."

"I never got any at Hogwarts." Harry admitted.

"What?" Draco stared in disbelief. "I figured you and Weasley were getting it together all the time."

"I usually was preoccupied with other things." Harry snorted.

"Never?" Draco still looked skeptical.

"The furthest I ever got was a hand job by the lake." Harry said crossly. "All Ginny's brothers were in Gryffindor as well."

"Rough." Draco knocked back his glass. "Well, I imagine it was a decent hand job since you married her."

Harry smiled. It had actually been a bit awkward, but she was willing to take direction and she had let him see her breasts that day. "It was alright."

"Just alright, Potter?" Draco slurred slightly.

Harry became even more aware that his leg was touching Draco's under the table. His leg seemed to crackle with electric energy. He licked his lips. "She did get better."

Draco laughed. "I know what you mean. Daphne had some strange ideas but we ended up being able to sort things out in the end. Kinky girl, she was. Liked using Polyjuice Potion."

"That's an awful lot of work to go through to use up for sex, isn't it?" Harry asked as he grew bolder with every drink of whisky and brush of his leg under the table.

"She got a lock of Owen Davidson's hair from a vendor at the world cup a few years back." Draco coughed.

Owen Davidson was the startlingly handsome keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Harry could only imagine what Daphne liked.

"Fancies Davidson, does she?" Harry chuckled as he lifted the glass to his lips again.

"I fancy Davidson." Draco muttered as he took another drink.

Harry tried not to choke. Ginny was an aggressive enough lover. He would probably be intimidated if she came at him with a penis.

"Shocked?" Draco seemed to be pleased someone else was confused for a change.

"At your bravery." Harry blurted out. "Ginny would have thrown her head back and laughed like a musketeer as she impaled me."

Draco laughed. "She only did that once. I told her if she did it again I'd stop playing."

Harry noticed Draco's hand had brushed his knee under the table.

"Women can be funny sometimes." Harry shook his head as he pretended to adjust the angle of his chair and brushed Draco's leg with his hand.

"Well, at least we know the boys didn't get their silliness from us." Draco brushed Harry's leg again.

"Of course not." Harry brushed Draco's leg again, slower than he had before. He watched as Draco closed his eyes.

Suddenly Draco's eyes opened and he smiled at Harry wickedly.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly alarmed.

"Never got any at Hogwarts, did you?" Draco started snickering and glanced towards the door.

Harry started giggling. "Never."

"Come on."

Draco and Harry stumbled from the pub after Draco assured Hannah they were coming back after a nice walk and that his room key was safely away in his pocket.

Draco and Harry stumbled back up to the school and Harry crossed his arms as they were confronted by the locked front gates.

"What now?" Harry asked. It was a bit chilly and he was starting to think this was a stupid idea.

Draco pulled the bottle out from under his robes and took a swig. "Now Potter, you see me work magic."

Harry was nervous at Draco's ability to do anything besides stumble given his state, but when he didn't pull his wand out Harry relaxed a bit.

"Dungbomb pie." Draco simply stated and the gates swung open.

"It's not as impressive if you have the password." Harry said sarcastically, but Draco hushed him and they snuck up to the castle.

When they got into an area where they were likely to be heard by any patrolling teachers Harry felt himself being pulled into a shadow and Draco's hands began to roam over him.

It had been awhile since Harry had had anyone touch him like this. Even Ginny, bless her, hadn't touched him like this since the first few years of their marriage.

Harry had never been touched like this by a bloke before. He had certainly thought about it after they had discovered Albus preferred boys and while he wasn't overly excited over the idea, he wasn't turned off by it either.

When Draco gripped at Harry's cock through his thick robes Harry had to stifle a groan.

Draco swept in quickly and mashed his lips to Harry's to silence him.

Harry found himself wrapping his arms around Draco and gripping his arse tightly. He pulled him close and felt Draco's hard cock press against him.

They heard a thud along a corridor nearby and soft swearing. i"Peeves!"/i

Draco pulled Harry away from the commotion and started leading him down to the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered.

Draco pulled Harry into an abandoned classroom and closed the door behind them. The room was cold and Harry could see his breath mist slightly in the moonlight.

Harry felt Draco's hands on him again and he didn't want anything more than to fuck Draco Malfoy.

Harry groaned as Draco pushed him up against a desk and started pulling Harry's robes up.

"I'm going to suck you cock." Draco whispered to Harry and Harry nodded as he swallowed hard.

Draco sank to his knees and Harry tried very hard not to thrust his cock down Draco's throat.

Draco slid his tongue over Harry before closing his mouth over the head of Harry's cock. Harry reached down and laid a hand gently on Draco's head. He waited for Draco to protest, but when none came, he eased his cock deep into Draco's mouth.

Draco brought his hands up and gently started stroking Harry's balls as Harry started thrusting gently in Draco's mouth. Draco hummed deeply and swirled his tongue around Harry.

Harry was lost in a state of sex soaked drunken bliss. No one had gone after his knob like this since Ginny had been alive.

He started feeling a bit guilty. A meaningless release after all their time together? It almost seemed like he was staining their memories with this.

But it felt so good and it had been so long.

He tried not to buck into Draco, but Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry and was gripping his arse hard and encouraging Harry to thrust.

Draco released Harry's cock and slid his tongue over Harry's balls. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from crying out loud. Draco sucked gently before engulfing Harry's cock in his hot mouth again.

This time Harry did cry out. He wanted to come so badly. Somewhere in his drunken state of mind he had a clear image of Ginny watching him from her place in heaven. She was pointing and laughing.

All guilty feelings fluttered from his mind as he tried not to laugh.

He smiled to himself and looked down to see himself fucking Draco Malfoy's mouth. And Draco loved it.

Harry thought back to all those times Draco had annoyed him. The times that Harry had wanted to beat the tar out of him. To the time Draco had broken his nose on the train.

_That's right. Suck it, Malfoy!_

Harry felt his climax welling up and had enough awareness to give Draco a gentle tug on his hair. Draco took this as a sign to perform more enthusiastically and Harry gasped loudly as he came.

Draco quickly preformed a cleaning spell before Harry has the awareness to question whether or not Draco had the ability to do any sort of spell casting, as drunk as he was.

Thankfully, the spell went off as intended and Draco rose quickly to his feet and captured Harry's mouth with his own.

Harry's hand slid to Draco's crotch and he gripped the thickness he felt beneath the heavy Auror robes Draco was wearing.

"Do you want to suck it, Potter?" Draco breathed into Harry's ear. "Want to know what it's like?"

Harry sank to his knees and helped Draco lift his robes.

Harry slid his lips over the head of Draco's cock tentatively.

"That's it. Take your time." Draco had his eyes squeezed shut and was holding himself at the base of his cock.

Harry slid his mouth down the shaft of Draco's cock, stopping halfway as he wondered how Ginny managed to do this without choking.

Draco didn't seem to mind Harry couldn't take all of him. He smiled in the darkness.

Harry didn't even want to think about what was going through Draco's mind. Probably the same things that had gone through his mind as he has reached his own pleasure.

Harry reached his tongue out and he gave Draco a long fat lick up his balls, up the underside of his shaft, before taking Draco's head in his mouth and taking him part way down his throat. Harry found that when he went faster it allowed him to breathe and he gagged less.

Draco groaned loudly and pulled Harry's hair a little roughly.

Harry felt his cock twitch again as he realized he was in complete control of Draco. He could give him pleasure or pain and Draco wouldn't be able to act until it was too late if he was devious.

"Get off." Draco whispered quickly and Harry pulled himself off as Draco wrapped his hand around himself and continued pumping.

Harry moved to the side as he watched Draco squeeze his eyes shut and grimaced. Then he gently slid his hand under Draco's balls and started stroking them.

"Oh fuck!" Draco's voice cracked as he came so hard he swore he could hear it splash on the bare stone floor.

Harry started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"I feel like a kid again, but at least I don't sound like one."

Harry snickered and Draco gave him a small smile before elbowing him.

"Shut up, Potter."

A light flared in front of them and their heads snapped up.

"I thought I had impressed the severity of-" McGonagall's voice trailed off as she realized she wasn't talking to the Potter and Malfoy she thought she was.

Her wand dipped as she took in Harry and Draco's expressions, Draco's exposed lower half, the puddle of emission on the floor, and the smell of Fire Whisky.

Abruptly the light went out and although they hadn't heard her creep up on them, they certainly heard her stomp away.

Harry was horrified. He wondered what she thought of him. He'd have to apologize later. He was so embarrassed he wished he could pull himself into a cupboard and shut the door.

Draco started giggling drunkenly.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked sharply.

"I wonder if she docked us any house points."

Harry started laughing in spite of himself and helped Draco clean himself and the floor before they straightened each others robes and hair.

They trudged down the path to Hogsmede sporadically catching each others glances and fighting back fits of drunken giggles.

"I noticed you only got one room for the night." Harry remarked as they got closer to the Three Broomsticks.

"I noticed you didn't complain." Draco said slyly.

"Well, we should probably try to make the best of things if the boys are seeing each other." Harry suggested.

"Get to know each other better and all." Draco reasoned.

"Makes sense." Harry agreed with a small smile.

When they arrived back at the Three Broomsticks Harry held the door open for Draco.

"Just one more before retiring?" Draco suggested looking at the bar and the tired looking Hannah who was smiling wearily at them.

Harry sighed. "Maybe just one."

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


End file.
